


Hunters of the Galaxy 2.5: Wildcat Interim

by pseudosmodingium



Series: Hunters of the Galaxy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Castiel, Cat Lover Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Stand Alone, Topping from the Bottom, but there's not much sci-fi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: Dean surprises Cas with a wildcat safari which is supposed to be followed by a romantic night in their hotel. Things don't go as planned because cat-friendly Cas gets too distracted by the animals in question and so the pair has to involuntarily spend the night surrounded by nothing but nature. Dean is furious, but Cas knows how to make it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as stand alone, but it's set in my Hunters of the Galaxy-verse, which already consists of two longer fics, [The Men of Lettuce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7340872/chapters/16675261) and [Project Heaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9108106/chapters/20702920). This fic here is set a few months after the events of Part II.
> 
> I know, I know, you're here for the porn. Then have some porn.

Visiting Kansas 6 had been a promise that Cas, for sure, had long forgotten, but Dean had kept in his mind. They had been through so much since the night Cas had been fascinated by the wildcats that populated a large area of the planet. So much had changed. Cas lost his special powers. Which didn’t mean that he had lost his specialness. He was. Castiel was truly special and Dean was lucky enough to be with him.

After discovering their feelings for each other, after learning the awful truth about his and Sam’s parents, after all that was still going on with the Men of Lettuce, Dean had made the decision that it was time for a break. A long break, isolated from all the fuss, giving the couple some privacy and allowing them to deepen their relationship some more.

Dean knew he didn’t have to prove his love for Cas again, but that wouldn’t stop him from surprising Cas with a wildcat safari.

‘Dean, where are we going?’ Cas asked. He had been left in the dark about their destination.

‘You will find out soon enough,’ Dean said, grinning from ear to ear. Cas would be thrilled and he wished he could already see the face he was going to make.

‘Are we going to see other hunters again to tell them about Sam’s plans?’ Curious guy couldn’t let it be.

‘No, Cas. I’m sure Sammy, Jody and the others have it under control. We’re having a vacation.’

‘Just you and me?’  
‘Yes, just the two of us.’

Dean had booked them a nice room in a lodge bordering the wildcat preserve. They would take a guided tour, watching the animals in question, have dinner, and eventually they would make good use of their inordinately big bed.

 

*

 

‘We’re going to see wildcats?’ Cas sounded like he had a hard time believing what he was just told. He looked so happy.

‘I promised, didn’t I,’ Dean said as Cas jumped right at him, almost knocking him off his feet.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you. You’re the best.’ His enthusiasm was priceless.

They checked into their room, which was even bigger than Dean had expected – he just needed to remind himself to not think of what that cost. The tour would start in an hour, so they still had some time left for a small lunch.

‘Welcome to Kansas 6 Wildlife Tours! My name is Steve and I will be your guide for today. All the wildcats in our preserve are being tracked, so we have a 100% chance of seeing some of them. If you have any questions or additional remarks, please don’t hesitate to voice them.’ After his short introduction, Steve handed out water bottles and zooming devices, explaining briefly how to use them.

‘What’s that switch for?’ Cas asked.

‘That’s for night-vision, but we won’t need that feature today. Of course, you can book a night tour too, but the registration has to be done three days in advance,’ Steve told him. Dean felt Cas’s begging eyes on him. ‘Another time,’ he said, which, thankfully seemed to satisfy Cas.

During their walk, Steve spoke about how the wildcats came to Kansas 6. The planet was originally inhabited by a kind of space vampires, which was, however, very weak and stunted, because its only sustenance were rats. Humans who settled on the planet had no difficulties in quickly exterminating the monsters. The sudden lack of the predators caused a severe rat plague. To decimate their number, the settlers left wildcats into the yet not very much explored wilderness of the planet. The plan was a success and the feline helpers had found a new home and were now exciting wildlife lovers from all over the galaxy. Cas was certainly one of those and fell deep into conversation with Steve every time their guide had finished one of his lectures. Dean didn’t really pay attention; he rather thought of what would come after their tour.

Two hours had passed already – Dean could have sworn it must have been four, at least – when Cas pulled him a bit away from the group. ‘Dean, look! There, do you see it? The animal’s huge. It’s the biggest we’ve seen so far.’ He was right. There was a wildcat. Another one, like the ones they’d already seen. ‘Beautiful.’ Cas took a few more steps towards the animal.

‘Cas, we should stay with the others,’ Dean told him. They group was already a good distance ahead of them.

Cas didn’t answer him and kept sneaking closer to the cat that had caught his attention. He made strange noises, presumably to lure it into his direction. Then the animal moved its ears, turned its head, spotted Cas and gone it was. Dean tried not to laugh at the face Cas made. ‘They’re wild animals, you know. You seem to confuse them with domesticated cats.’

‘I wish I could own a cat,’ Cas sighed.

‘They’re not made for spaceships, babe.’

‘I know.’ He longingly stared at the spot from where the cat had escaped his friendly approach. ‘With Chuck, there weren’t any cats,’ he resumed after a while.

‘You’ve told me that before. Now come on, let’s go,’ Dean said and put an arm around Cas’s shoulders to emphasize his words. He looked around but he couldn’t see anyone else around. _Shit._ ‘Where did they go?’

 

*

 

They had walked a while along a trail Dean was sure they had been on before. He soon had to realize that he probably was wrong about that.

‘It’s getting dark,’ Cas said.

‘I’ve noticed, Cas!’ That had come out a little too loud. Dean didn’t care; he was angry.

‘Are you mad at me?’ Cas asked carefully.

‘Of course I am! We’re stuck in the middle of nowhere. We might even have to spend the night out here instead of our luxurious room with the dream bed. We don’t have food, so we might starve to death...’

‘I have some nutrition bars in my pocket,’ Cas interjected anxiously.

‘Okay, we won’t starve then, but this situation here still sucks!’ He had planned their trip so thoroughly. Everything was supposed to be perfect and now they had to spend the night in the woods.

‘I’m sorry, Dean.’ And now Cas, who he had done all this for, was on the edge of tears. _Perfect._

‘I guess we better find a place to settle for the night and make a fire.’

‘You know, before we met, I spent every night outside under the sky,’ Cas said.

‘Yeah, you were immortal then, remember.’ Now Cas was actually crying. _You’re an asshole, Winchester!_ ‘Sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean it. Come here,’ he said and took Cas into his arms, but warned him, ‘I’ll still be mad at you for a while.’ Cas nodded but had stopped crying.

 

*

 

They sat by their campfire in silence. The nutrition bars had helped to ease their hunger and they also had some water left in their bottles. Why the hell hadn’t someone come already to rescue them?

Dean hoped that there weren’t any bigger animals out there than wildcats. Just to be sure, he had his gun right under his jacket, which he was now sitting on, his back against a tree. Luckily, the night was warm and the fire was primarily there to contribute light.

Cas was spying into the distance with the night-vision feature of the device Steve had given him. ‘There is one. I think it might even be the same one we saw earlier,’ he whispered.

‘You think you can tell the difference? _All cats are gray in the dark._ Even by day they all look the same to me.’ Cas put the device down to look at him. ‘Hey, you dick! If it’s you again, thanks for getting us into this. Now fuck off!’ Dean shouted into the night.

‘Dean…’ The name was spoken in earnest.  
‘Cas…’ He crawled closer to Dean, onto his jacket spread on the earth.

‘Leave me alone.’ Dean still tried to be angry at Cas. This intention was gradually corrupted by Cas placing wet kisses on his neck. ‘Go away.’ He didn’t fight it. Another kiss. ‘Hmmm…stop…’ And another, then Dean turned his head so his lips could meet Cas’s. Their tongues collided and danced to the music of their hums and moans. Dean combed Castiel’s hair at the back of his head and pulled him even closer to his own face. Then Cas swung one leg over Dean’s and soon he was straddled by the guy whose dilated eyes left no doubt about what he had in mind. Cas didn’t seem so sure about that and accentuated his intent by pressing their groins together.

‘Caaas.’ The word was a stretched exhale. He needed a second to collect himself. ‘We’re not gonna fuck in the woods.’

‘Why not?’

‘It’s dirty. I don’t want any nature filth where it doesn’t belong. We don’t even have lube,’ Dean argued.

‘We’ll make it work,’ Cas answered and before Dean could reply once again, Cas took his own left hand’s fore and middle finger into his mouth. The sight of Cas sucking at his fingers was obscene. In rhythm of pushing in and out he basically fucked his mouth. And, oh, the noises he made! Saliva was dropping from the edges of his lips. Then he opened his mouth, so Dean could see what was going on inside. The fingers had formed a V and his tongue, pointed towards the palate, slid forth and back between them. Dean had his hands casually placed on Castiel’s hips, too engrossed by the process to move. Well, something _did_ move, inside his pants.

Then Cas removed his fingers from his mouth and pulled away from Dean, from whom the sudden withdrawal evoked a small whine. After swiftly removing his shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, Cas was completely naked from hips to toes. He crawled back to his former position above Dean and wetted his fingers once again, the slickness reflecting the glow of their campfire. Although Dean couldn’t see it, he knew what was going on, when Cas reached behind his back and let out a relaxed breath. He watched Cas working himself open with one finger, then, after pausing a second, two fingers. Observing the whole spectacle did a million things to Dean, but he wanted to be part of it, so he put his hand on Cas’s busy one and helped him guide the fingers in and out. Their gaze was fixed on each other’s eyes, although the option of watching Cas’s hard dick while it bounced in the motion of Cas fucking himself was very alluring.

As Dean was about to give in to this thought, Cas let his fingers glide out and repositioned himself between Dean’s legs. He opened Dean’s belt and jeans, pulled them down, Dean briefly stemming himself onto his arms so the clothes could pass his ass, and stopped slightly after Dean’s bent knees. Getting freed from his much too tight clothes was a relief and he hoped that Cas would soon do something about his arousal or he would have to take it into his own hand.

Cas must have read his mind, because soon after the thought had passed his mind, his mouth was on Dean’s strained cock. It was all too much, too warm, too hot. The fire, the mild night air and the heat of Cas’s mouth. He had to take off his T-shirt, his exposed skin could finally breathe, sweaty fingers teased his nipples.

‘Cas…’ he groaned. Cas looked up and let his tongue glide over the length of Dean’s dick one last time, leaving it coated in a considerable amount of saliva. He straddled Dean again, slowly sinking down on Dean’s cock. It was good, but something wasn’t quite right yet. He yanked at the hem of Castiel’s T-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. There he was, completely naked now, starting to push himself up and taking the impossible heat away from Dean, just to throw him back into it a second later.

Dean pulled Cas’s lips onto his own again. He pressed their chests together, studying the topography of the muscles on Cas’s back with his palms and fingertips. They breathed softly into each other’s mouths, while their tongues revolved around one another like moons around a planet. Dean didn’t fear possible animal attacks any longer. He had almost forgotten where they were. Location didn’t matter right now. It was just Cas and him.

Dean moved his hips forth and back as much as he could, trying to sync with Cas’s thrusts. When Cas shifted his weight slightly more onto one knee, Dean could tell that with every push down now his dick hit Cas’s prostate. Cas moaned loudly and the sound echoed through the night. Dean felt getting close to his orgasm, so he let one hand fall into Cas’s lap to make sure he wouldn’t be left behind. He worked his hand rigorously over Castiel’s hardness, his forehead now pressed to his lover’s collarbone, his eyes looking down. He wanted to see what was going on, as the purple head of Cas’s dick appeared and disappeared between his fingers. Dean was so, so close and then he stilled abruptly, spilling into Cas, who rode him through his orgasm, as he came too, into Dean’s hand.

They were quiet for a while, waiting for their breaths to even. Then, Cas carefully removed himself from Dean’s now soft dick and stood up.

‘Nature sex isn’t that bad, huh?’ Cas said teasingly.

‘Well…’ Dean couldn’t object. It was mind-blowing. ‘Where do I put this?’ Dean asked, holding up his hand in which he had caught most of Cas’s come. ‘Do you have a tissue or something?’

Cas took a step forward and wiped Dean’s hand on the tree trunk behind him. ‘Ew, that’s gross!’ Dean complained.

‘You’re lucky you don’t have semen running out of your asshole,’ Cas said. Then he walked towards a near bush and, after inspecting it for a minute, he ripped off a big green leaf and cleaned the compromising fluid off his ass. Dean watched him disgustedly.

‘You know, in our room we could have taken a shower now, instead of using plants as improvised hygiene products.’

‘I am sorry, okay?’ Cas said as he put back on his clothes. ‘Can we just end this conversation now?’

‘Fine,’ Dean, who also was dressed again, replied and let Cas snuggle up next to him against the tree. He swung his arm around Cas’s shoulders and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

‘Good night, Dean.’

‘G’night, Cas.’

 

*

 

‘They are heeere!’ Dean and Cas were woken up by a hitch-pitched voice, the sun was already up. ‘Are you two okay? We’ve been looking for you for hours,’ the woman, whose shriek had been their wake-up call, asked.

Dean couldn’t answer. His back hurt and his ass had gotten numb from sitting all night on the hard ground. ‘Yes, we’re alright,’ Cas told her as he rose from Dean’s jacket.

‘I’m not,’ Dean finally growled, reaching for Cas’s stretched out arm to pull himself up as well.

The woman and the small group of people that accompanied her drove them back to the lodge. There, the manager lost herself in an endless litany of apologies. A member of their guided tour had suffered a sunstroke and needed medical attention. In the turmoil nobody hadn’t noticed that Dean and Cas were missing until a few hours later.

‘In order to make amends, you will get a refund on the tour expenses and, of course, we won’t charge you for your room. Instead, you are welcome to stay at the lodge two more nights, all free of charge, and we’d like to invite you to dinner tonight, where you will be served an à la carte menu. A bottle of champagne is also included.’

Cas looked at Dean, happily. ‘That’s exactly the romantic getaway I’ve had in mind,’ Dean said. _And it only cost me a night in the woods._

‘First we should have a shower,’ Cas said and winked at him.

‘Yeah, shower. Good idea,’ Dean replied absent-mindedly. After all, this trip was gonna be _awesome._


End file.
